


Dance the night away

by The_night_girl



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Bisexual Female Character, Bisexual Isabelle Lightwood, F/F, Flirting, Girls Kissing, Kissing, Lesbain Character, Lesbian Clary Fray
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-26
Updated: 2019-04-26
Packaged: 2020-01-06 23:49:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18398861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_night_girl/pseuds/The_night_girl
Summary: Clary isn't used to the whole bar scene and it makes her uncomfortable. Moreover all the guys hitting on her are making her even more nervous.Good think that Isabelle is there to help her out, which leads to an unforgettable night for both them.





	Dance the night away

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Lesbian Day of Visibility! Hope you are all having a great day!

It was Friday night and the club was crammed with people. They were all dancing and having fun, without noticing the small, short, red haired girl, trying to make her way through the crowd.

The girl was trying to get to the bar so that she could finally catch her breath and have some alone time, but she was finding it hard to navigate between so many people. Especially since most of them were too busy dancing or didn't notice her at all. Once again she was cursing her short height.

Truth was that Clary wasn't really used to the whole club scene, it just wasn't for her. Hundreds of people crammed in a small club together, was not really her idea of a good time.

However she had agreed to meet her friend Simon here, so there she was. She was here to support him and his first live performance, he and his groups had been rehearsing for weeks.

Speaking of her friend, he was nowhere to be found.

Without him there, Clary had absolutely no idea what to do.

Now finally having reached the bar, Clary was hopelessly looking at her surroundings trying to figure out what exactly was she supposed to do, while she was still waiting for Simon. She decided to order something, so that at least she would have something to drink, while she killed some time.

She ordered the least fanciest sounding cocktail and hoped for the best. She really needed to go out more, she didn't recognize half of the cocktail names.

"Hey darling, what's your name?" A voice behind said. At first Clary didn't realize that someone was trying to talk to her, after all the bar was full with gorgeous women. However that person was insistent and continued trying to catch her attention by patting her on the back.

“What?” Finally Clary turned around and faced the intruder. He was resting his back on the wall, in a way that was certainly supposed to look cool and attractive, but actually looked incredibly uncomfortable. He had one of his hands in his dark golden hair, playing with a strand of hair and his other hand was on the back of Clary’s back. She shook off his hand immediately as she spotted it.

“Hello darling! I asked for you name?” The guy was standing in front of her smirking. He was definitely confident. “I’m Jace.”

“Hey, I’m sorry, but I’m actually waiting for someone” technically that was true, but it would definitely be an added plus if that helped her get rid of that guy, Jace.

“No problem. Do you want something to drink?” He seemed absolutely unfazed with her previous words. He smiled at her and gestured to the barman to come and get their drinks.  

“I ahm…, this really isn’t necessary.” Clary started looking around, trying to spot someone familiar in the crowd, so she go away and avoid that guy.

“Come on Jace, leave the poor girl alone.” Suddenly out of nowhere a beautiful woman had appeared. “She’s really obviously not into you, so stop bothering her.” The man sighed deeply and looked somewhat disappointed and frustrated, but walked away, even though he didn’t seem to want to.

“Excuse my brother, he has a good heart, but is hopeless in terms of flirting. He seems to think that everyone is always into him.” The girl said as she moved to be in front of Clary and for the first time she was able to get a good look of her.

The woman in front of her was certainly gorgeous. She had long, dark, raven-black hair that was let loose and big red lips. She was wearing a tight red dress that highlighted her gorgeous body and every amazing curve that she had. The outfit was finished with a pair of really high black heels that made her legs seem impossibly long.

It was fair to say that Clary was struck speechless and couldn’t stop starring at the woman. However the girl didn’t seem bothered by that at all, quite the opposite actually she seemed pleased.

“I’m Isabelle, but you can call me Izzy if you want to.” The woman said after a while, since Clary was still struck dump.

“I’m uh Clary.” She hated how awkward she got around girls, especially ones as gorgeous as Isabelle. She acted as if she suddenly lost all coherent thought and became an awkward mess.

Izzy saw how flustered Clary had become and smiled softly.

“Do you want to dance?” Asked Isabelle and Clary nodded enthusiastically without even thinking about it. Izzy extended her hand and grabbed the short girl’s hand and lead her to the dance floor.

They stood in the middle of the room, the music being blasted in full force and the two of them dancing passionately around each other.

Isabelle was definitely an amazing dancer. She had her arms loosely wrapped around Clary’s neck and swinging her hips in the rhythm of the song. Every time she got closer to whisper something to Clary her soft hair gently caressed her face and made her shiver.

Clary felt as if she had fallen in a trance. She couldn’t look away from Isabelle, her gorgeous body and magnificent movements were breathtaking.

Suddenly the song changed and some new song came up. When she heard it, Izzy got really excited and yelled cheerfully that that was her favorite song.

Then she started grinding on Clary, which made her almost pass out.

Isabelle managed to push their bodies even closer together and proceeded teasing her. Their two bodies in a tight embrace, dancing to the rhythm of the song.

When it ended Izzy backed off a bit, just enough to look Clary in the eyes, where she saw exactly what she wanted. Excitement and lust.

Isabelle bend her head and softly kissed Clary’s neck, which caused the short girl to moan of sudden surprise and pleasure. Encouraged by her reaction Izzy continued kissing it gently.

Clary was shook, she had never experienced such a strong feeling before and wanted for it to last forever. That’s why when Izzy finally lifted her head to look at her, Clary momentarily took her face in her hands and kissed her lips fiercely. Isabelle returned the kissed and quickly deepened it.    

Clary’s hands were buried in Isabelle’s impossibly long black hair, while the other girl hands were on the back of her back and pushing her even closer.

The two girls had completely stopped dancing, entirely consumed by their passionate kiss and weren’t paying any attention at what was happening around them, they were in their own little bubble.

After a while, when they finally broke the kiss, so that they can get some breath, the two girls still couldn’t take their eyes from each other.

Clary was mesmerized by Isabelle, her soft smile, her beautiful eyes, her gorgeous face. Thankfully judging from her heavy breathing and racing heart Izzy was as affected from the kiss as Clary was.

“Ladies and gentleman, welcome the next band!” Someone on the stage announced and the crowd broke out in cheers, which finally managed to break the trance, in which Clary and Isabelle were.

Clary looked around and saw that everyone was looking at the stage, where Simon and his band were about to start playing their first song.

Simon turned around and met her gaze. He looked a bit surprised, when he saw her in Isabelle’s embrace, but he quickly got over it and smiled. He had a huge grin on his face and cheerfully gave her thumbs up.

His reaction made Clary smile shyly and after that she returned her gaze to Isabelle, who hadn’t stopped starring at Clary with a soft and loving look on her face.

“Do you want to get out of here?” Isabelle hesitantly asked her, watching Clary closely for her reaction.

“Yes!” answered Clary momentarily, blushing slightly, because of her overly enthusiastic answer.

However Isabelle only found it to be adorable, gently kissed her on the cheek and led though the crowd.

  
 

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed it! Any feedback is always appreciated.  
> Tumblr: sapphic-mess-aka-me


End file.
